Five years apart, One night together forever
by crazyone256
Summary: Mina is force to move away, she runs away from her evil step-mother to see Vlad...but why does he seem...darker? She is 18 and rated for dimensions of murder and Lucy being nice. 0 0


**Co: Yea, yea give me a break, NOT MINE!**

**Erik: She is sick, so don't give her a hard time…please?**

Mina Harper, who was now eighteen, was walking on the streets alone. She looked into a puddle. She gotten some curves and her red hair was longer than before. Puberty had hit and treats her well .She grown to five ft ten in, but she had bruises up and down her arm. He once long red dress was covered in a long black coat that covered all the rips on it. She had a black eye and he legs were doused in scratches. The reason was her step-mother, Rona 'Lind's' Harper.

She moved from her past home five years ago when her father married another woman. He real mother was so much kind and caring, but this woman was just plain HORABLE. Mina grew distant from her father and wanted to visit the count, but he was hundred miles away, plus they would not get her a driver's lessons in case she ran away. Her father grew even more uncaring and her new mother would beat her. Lucy was much kinder to her though. She even helped her up when there step-mother beat her. Lucy, however, could only visit three times a month. She finally saw a taxi, with new hope and have some money she have been saving called him up. "TAXI," She called out, as the taxi slide to the side of the road she had to look both ways for her step-mother to come. "Excuse me, how long would it take to go to here to Mountain Park? [1]" Mina asked the man.

"It would about to take twenty to thirty minutes, fifty dollars in total." Mina checked her wallet to see a hundred in each a fifty. She handed the man the fifty and got into the taxi. When she finally got out of the city she relaxed a bit, but was still weary because her step-mother might find out. When she finally got out of the taxi, she ran towards the counts house. She stopped in her tracks. What if he does not recognize her? Would have he truly forgotten her? The fears grew heavy in her. Then she relies the castle was closer than she thought. She grew terrified, not knowing what to do.

"What…am I going to do? How do I know if he recognizes me…what if…?"

"Vhat if Mina?" She turns to see Vlad the Count. He had gone paler, his once blue cape turn black. He outfit was almost completely black. He seems, darker than she remembered.

"…Vlad…" She started, but he cut her off.

"Vhy did you leave me Mina without telling me?" He asked, coldly. She started to shudder. "TELL ME NOW!"He roared his eyes were black as the coldest night.

"I was force to move…by my step-mother…"

He cuts her off, "Then VHY did you not tell me of THIS?" his voice harden.

"It was all sudden…this was when my father was on a business trip…then she came and forces me and Lucy to move."

"HA, since have you care for LUCY?" Mina, broke down crying, and shows Vlad what she never wanted him to see.

"BECAUSE, SHE'S BEEN KINDER TO ME, EVER SINCE THAT… WOMAN STARTED BEATING ME! "She showed him her purple and black arm. Vlad looked in shock, his eyes widen, and Mina started to cry.

"I…never knew…" Vlad said in a softer voice, coming closer but slowly so she won't hurt him. He felt his undead heart, twice in agony and pain. He softly laid a hand on her shoulder, she did not move but she continues to cry out her pain she held for so long. He sank down to her level and pulled her into a gentle hug. She was shock at first, but quickly returns the embrace. "I…I am so sorry Mina."

"I am sorry… for not telling you sooner Vlad." She choked out. He cupped her chin.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Mina." He brings her lips softly to his. She gratefully returned.

"Well, well, well…isn't THIS a HAPPY SIGHT." They both turn their heads to see Rona. She had wild blond hair, and was wearing a tight green dress and matching, but muddy high heels and had a large green purse. Her face looked like it had plastic surgery, twice. He red lips and green eye shadow did not mix very well with the blue eyes she had. Vlad growled loudly, and holding Mina close to him as humanly possible. "Come Mina, your father will be worry." She tries to grab Mina but Vlad pulls her away.

"Vhy, have you harm Mina?" He growls lowly. She chortles evilly.

"Because she was the only thing in the way from getting my husband fortune, he should be dead, but you're still alive, so you must be eliminated. " She grabs a hand gun from her purse and points it at Mina.

"YOU KILLED MY FATHER, BUT WHAT ABOUT…"

"LUCY is not part of the will because she is not a Harper now…so you're the only one left." She was about to pull the gun with Vlad grab Mina out of the way and quickly hits her in the head, she recovers quickly, but then the police came. Mina and Vlad held their hands up, but Rona started running. Vlad quickly took off after her and trips her.

"Madam, you are under arrest first degree murder and attempted murder…" The police officer said as he hand cuffs her, "You have your right to remand silent…" as he continue saying her rights, Vlad explain what happen to the police.

"I will stay with him if that is ok." The police men nodded and carry her step-mother way.

"Vlad I am glad you're safe…I thought…she was going to kill you." She commented, as she took his hand and held it lovingly to her check. He used his other hand to cup her chin.

"I was more vorrying for you…my love." He kisses her loving, as Mina was happy to kiss back.

"I love you Vlad…I always had." She cried softly, he whipped away a tear.

"I do I Mina, I always loved you, but my sadness that you moved turn to hate…" He pauses, looking into her eyes. "But you showed me the light again, my fair, fair Mina." Pulling her into a deep kiss.


End file.
